My fears
by Fanny Amatir Author
Summary: Sasuke,Naruto,Shika,Kiba,Sakura,n Ino ke Taman bermain... baca sendiri kelanjutannya... ga pandai bikin summary... orang baru...


"Dobe, hari ini kita ke rumah hantu mau?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, kekasihnya. "Hu-uh! Tidak!" jawab Naruto. "Jangan bilang, kau takut ya, Dobe!" goda Sasuke. "Enak saja! PRku banyak, Teme!" jawab -teriak- Naruto. "PR `kan bisa di kerjakan besok, Dobe, PR kita `kan sama, lagipula, mengumpulkannya `kan, 1 Minggu lagi." sahut Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Alasan sebenarnya dia tidak mau adalah, of course, TAKUT! "Bagaimana? Terima? Aku akan mengajak Shika,Kiba,Neji, dan Gaara nanti, oke?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan spontan membuat Naruto terlonjak. "Haa, baiklah, Teme, kau menang, ayo kita kesana!"jawab Naruto jidatnya, "Oh, iy

"Hahaha… Hey, kau ini memang, bodoh, Dobe, kau mau ke sana siang-siang begini? Memangnya tempat itu buka? Sahut Sasuke sambil tertawa + menyerigai karena sang Dobe tercintanya itu menerima ajakannya. Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya! "Oh iya! Lupa!". "Haah, Dasar, Dobe!" desah Sasuke sweatdrop melihat ke-Baka-an kekasihnya itu. "Haa, Baiklah, nanti malam kita kesana! Sekarang lebih baik, kita tidur siang saja!" kata Sasuke akhirnya setelah ber-sweatdrop cukup lama. "Lho, kok malam, Teme? Sore-sore kan bisa!" protes Naruto tepat saat Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. "Khu… Khu… Khu… Of course, Dobe, agar kau mimpi buruk dan minta di peluk sepulang dari sana, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke di sela Evil Smirk dan Seringai mematikannya. Naruto hanya bisa merinding dan berkata dengan lebayynya "0h, Tuhan, lindungilah aku.". "Huuu… Lebay sekali kau, Dobe!" ledek Sasuke. "Biarrr!" sahut Naruto dan langsung masuk kamar dan rebahan di kasurnya. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yg sama. Mereka sama-sama lelah berdebat.

Malamnya…

"Nah, ayo semuanya, kita kesana!" ajak Sasuke kepada teman-teman(Shika,Kiba,Sakura,Ino) dan kekasihnya. "Baik!" sahut semuanya minus Shika yg hanya menjawab "Mendokusei…".

Di Rumah Hantu…

"Kyaa~ Teme, aku takuuuuuttt!" teriak Naruto. "Kau berisik, Dobe!" desis Sasuke yg sebenarnya juga takut. "Shika, aku mau pulang~" pinta Kiba pada Shikamaru dengan puppy eyes n0 jutsu-nya. "Nanti saja." Jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya sambil bersiul. "Mendokusei," katanya lagi. "Uuuhhh…~ Shika~ aku takut~ Kenapa sih, kau terima ajakan Sasuke itu?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan kejinya(?). Shikamaru hanya diam mengingat ancaman Sasuke membuatnya merinding. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke mengancam jika tidak ikut, maka sang uke-nya tercinta akan direbut oleh Sasuke *Aduduh, Shika, kamu kalo soal cinta bego banget, mana mungkin Kiba mau, coba? Dasar, bodoh!* *Di Jitak*. Kiba hanya diam melihat Shika-nya diam dan melanjutkan jalan tanpa suara.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan SasuNaru. Mereka pun hanya diam-diaman. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino? Kedua sahabat ini sedang membicarakan soal grup fujo mereka. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok hantu dangan rambut penjang nan berantakan yg tertawa menyeramkan, "Hi...Hi...Hi...Hi...Hi...". Dua orang uke dan dua orang fujo yang sedang asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing itu pun langsung berteriak, "Kyaaaaaaaaa...~". Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menutup telinga mereka, takut akan tuli karena teriakan-teriakan itu. Lalu gantian mereka berdua yg berteriak "Berisikkkkkkkkkkkkk!". Ke-empat orang yang manis-manis(?) ini hanya bisa ber-peace-ria. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di luar 'Rumah Hantu' tersebut. Naruto,Kiba,Sakura, dan Ino terlihat sangat lega, sedangkan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru tetap tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Haaahh, akhirnya keluar juga." desah Naruto. "Iya. Lega sekali rasanya." sahut Kiba. Sakura dan Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata teman-teman mereka itu.

"Ya sudahlah, karena kita sudah ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" ajak Naruto dengan semangat. "Ayo!" sahut mereka minus Shikamaru dan Sasuke.  
>"Hn." kata Sasuke. "Mendokusei..." jawab Shikamaru. "Baiiiiikkkk! Ayo kita jalan!" ajak Naruto dengan riang.<p>

Saat dijalan, Naruto melihat kedai ramen. "Hey, teman-teman, makan ramen, yuk!" ajaknya sambil menunjuk tempat kedai ramen itu. "Ya, baiklah, kami juga lapar." jawab mereka -min Naruto-

Saat di kedai Naruto menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen, padahal, yang lain hanya bisa menghabiskan 1 mangkuk. Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Naruto yg begitu antusiasnya makan ramen. "Haahh...~ Enak sekali...~" kata Naruto saat sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramennya. "Dasar, Dobe, ramen, ramen, melulu..." desah Sasuke. "Habisnya, ramen `kan enak sekali, Teme..." jawab Naruto. "Hanya bagimu saja!" sahut teman-temannya serempak. "Huh! terserah kalian saja lah!" jawab Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kyaa~ Naruto, kamu kawaii banget!" teriak Sakura dan Ino. Naruto tidak menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

Saat jalan-jalan lagi, Sasuke melihat ada sekeranjang tomat favoritnya, ia pun segera membelinya dan memakan satu. Ia menyuruh Naruto membawakan sekeranjang tomat sisanya. "Ugh, ini berat, Teme!" keluh Naruto sambil membawa keranjang tomat Sasuke. "Hn" jawab Sasuke."Hu-uH..." kata Naruto.

"Ayo pulang, semuanya..." kata Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 23.15. "Ya..." jawab mereka yang semuanya nampak ngantuk. "Aku ngantuk, Teme...~ -_-" kata Naruto. "Naruto, awasssss!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba. Rupanya, karena mengantuk Naruto tidak melihat batu kecil di depannya, ia pun tersandung batu kecil tersebut dan menjatuhkan tomat-tomat Sasuke. "Tomatkuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak Sasuke. "Huweeee~ maafkan aku, Teme." tangis Naruto. "Hiks, maafkan aku... Hiks..." katanya lagi. "haah..." Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Sudahlah, Dobe, tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke lembut. "Aku rela kehilangan beribu-ribu tomat asalkan aku tidak kehilangan Dobe-ku." tambahnya lalu memeluk Naruto dengan hangat. Tidak lupa Sakura dan Ino segera memotret kejadian manis tersebut. "Ayo, pulang." katanya pada Naruto. "Iya."jawab Naruto sekenanya dan ia langsung tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. "Haah, Dobe..." Hanya itu yg bisa dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Wah, Shika, manis sekali ya mereka itu!~" kata Kiba pada Shikamaru. "Kau mau begitu juga?" tanya Shikamaru. "Hah?" teriak Kiba. "Hehe..." Shikamaru terkekeh. "Ahh, kau ini!"~ teriak Kiba sambil memukul-mukul Shikamaru. "Aww, sakit-sakit! Maaf aku hanya bercanda!" kata Shikamarudi sela tawanya.

"Wahhh, Sakura, malam ini penuh kebahagiaan bagi mereka, ya?"~ kata Ino pada Sakura. "Iya... Hihihi... Untung kita sempat memotretnya" jawab Sakura.

Back to Sasuke n Naruto

"Ahh, akhirnya sampai rumah..." kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto ke dalam kamarnya. Ia lalu mengecup pipi Naruto yang telah terlelap. "Oyasumi, Dobe..." katanya. Lalu, ia pun tertidur di samping Naruto.


End file.
